World Of Silence
by Lazaela
Summary: Victoria lives in a world of Silence, but her new friend, Mistoffelees, is wanting to help her! Kittenhood romance, Mistoria, no flames! Don't like? Don't read! Rated T for later plot ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_A World Of Silence Is Not Always The Best Of Worlds_

_Chapter One_

_A CATS fanfiction_

* * *

It wasn't her fault. She had been born this way; she hated how she could never make a true friend. She lashed her thick, fluffy tail as she walked. Victoria was a deaf kitten, it was a fault to her white coat and brilliant blue eyes. She had been born at the beginning of autumn and it was now the middle of summer. She huffed a sigh and yawned as she sprawled on her side in one of the more secluded clearings. She laid in the warm sun and stretched out, purring. Unlike the other kittens she didn't have to attend the classes that Jennyanydots and Jellylorem held for them. Her eyes flicked up as an idea came to her, she slowly raised herself to her feet. She began a balletic dance, she held her leg out with a slight bend in front of her. She gulped as she wobbled slightly. She bent her other leg slightly and felt more stable in her actions, she reached one paw to her leg and ran it up and down; digging her claws in slightly on the way back up.

Victoria slowly raised her arms over her head, bringing her leg up straight. She raised herself onto her toes before lowering the raised leg. She stretched her arms behind her and parted her maw as if she were yawning as she slid into the splits. Her tail twitched in pleasure. Dancing was her passion, it was the only thing she could express her emotions in. She could talk but she could never understand the reply. She normally relied on Coricopat or Tantomile to teach her words mentally; in truth though, the twins terrified her. She rolled herself onto her back, raising her body so she was resting on her shoulders. She kneaded the air with her hind paws before lowering herself. Victoria held her body in a V shape, she was about to drop her position but hesitated as she felt the vibrations in the earth increase. She didn't have time to turn her head as a tomkit leapt over her lithely. He twirled and danced for a moment before facing her with a bow.

"I've never seen you before. I'm Mistoffelees." He smiled to her, cocking his head as he awaited a reply. The white kitten was still frozen in place, she finally brought herself to stand. This tomkit appeared to be a week or two older. He was petite, feminine almost; his coat was sleek ebony and appeared to have a cross hatched look. On his chest was a bib of white, the fur there was softer. Almost like eiderdown. His white face smiled at her expectantly and for a moment Victoria longed to be able to hear the words he had just said to her. She cocked her head back and pouted.

Mistoffelees took a step towards her. Had he offended her? He smiled warmly to her. He looked confused when the queenkit started to swat at her ears and pout. His ochre eyes widened with realisation! She was deaf! His brain scrambled for a moment before coming up with an idea, he closed his eyes and his fur glistened with gold for a moment. He was executing a spell of sorts.

Victoria shrunk back as a presence entered her mind. She watched as the tomkit opened his eyes with a grin. Victoria whimpered. What had he done to her? Was he one of Macavity's henchcats? Had he come to find the location of the Jellicles? The white queen let out what she thought to be a hiss. Her tail lashed and she crouched, preparing to pounce.

The black and white tomkit backed away, holding his hands up. His eyes widened as he finally brought himself to test his spell. He hoped it worked; he was still a beginner. He had once even turned himself into a girl for a day! Not something he would like to experience again if he could avoid it.

The queenkit grew silent with an abrupt gasp as a soft, tenor voice filled her mind. It was compelling, it made her heart beat slightly faster. She gulped and listened to what it had to say.

_"Hello, I hope you don't mind this. I just thought I should come over to say hello and introduce myself."_ Mistoffelees murmured into her mind, he waved slightly to her and lashed his tail, hoping she wouldn't attack him now he had spoken to her. He felt sheepish for a moment and vulnerable. What if she was against this new mental link between them?

She was mesmerised, she could hear his voice! As clear as day! Her blue eyes went to his face and she smiled as he waved. She timidly formulated her own words mentally. Hoping she would relay them to him clearly.

_"Mistoffelees. It's a nice name. I'm Victoria. I don't know how your doing this but I like it. It's nice to have someone to talk to in this world of silence."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** I appreciate each and every review and I have decided to keep each chapter to this story to about 800-1000 words, I thought earlier 'who actually, in everyday life, has time to read 63 chapters of 10000 odd words?'

Not that there is anything wrong with those stories, I'm just aiming to make tis story short but sweet and easily read during a coffee break for those mobile users out there who should be working but are being sneaky instead! (Go sneakiness!)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please R+R, Follow, Favourite and share! Your positive responses inspire me to finish it quickly!

* * *

World Of Silence

Chapter 2

In which bonds and strengthened.

* * *

The days began to grow longer and warmer, summer was truly here, with it came the sounds of giggles and laughs; mainly from a little tomcat and a white ballet kitten. Over the months leading to summer Mistoffelees had taught her to lip read but not yet to speak - honestly? He wasn't sure how. The dust caked both of their pelts as they play fought in the dirt, Victoria huffed as he pinned her. They shared a brief nuzzle before the tuxedo slipped off of her and helped her up, she sneezed at the sudden cloud of dust that followed.

_'How can you always win? Even when I'm faster, you always seem to win!'_ She protested through their mental link, holding his hand gently. She gazed around at the other cats, most of which were sprawled around on the junk in their mid afternoon naps. Misto and Vicky much preferred being awake and playing around as well as having Misto teach Victoria everything he knew about the world - in truth he loved her expressions as he explained to her what a rainbow was or what a butterfly was, he loved how her eyes widened and her mouth would widen into a perfect 'O'. The only thing he didn't like about her increasing knowledge was that more and more cats wanted to be with her, mostly toms who thought of her as beautiful, especially Plato. Mistoffelees growled slightly at the mention of the russet-patched tom, rumour was that he planned to ask Victoria to be his queenfriend.

'_No one has ever beat me! I'm the only magical tom in the junkyard!' _He grinned to her with a smile and hugged her briefly before releasing her completely. He couldn't let on just how deep his feelings ran, he would lose her - she would lose her only connection to the world she cannot hear.

_'You're also the shortest!'_ She swatted his ear playfully and she laughed out loud - it was one of the few noises alongside meows she could make without having heard them before. Her comment had resulted in yet another playfight but this time she came out on top, purring in her delight.

_'I think, the original conjuring cat, just got beaten!' _She teased mentally before licking his forehead despite his struggles - a sign of defeat. She rolled off of him and laid beside him, breathless. She looked to the clouds and pointed one out to Mistoffelees, it looked like two cats dancing - something they had been starting to work on.

He chuckled and swatted her arm before gazing at the clouds.

_'Beautiful, aren't they Vicky?'_

_'What are they? I've seen them before, but I have never had the chance to ask what they were.' _

_'They are clouds, they take the form of whatever the Everlasting Cat wishes of them, they bring the rains and reveal the sun and moon when the time calls for it.'_

Instead of a response she let out a gasp of delight and sat up to admire them, she always had a thirst for knowledge being deaf and all, it made her happy to learn new things and Misto was also currently teaching her to read the few story and poem books he owned. Her favourite so far was a poem book by a writer named T. and the book was called 'Old Possums Book Of Practical Cats' in which the writer acted as if he knew of the Jellicles real lives - pfft, as if. He had barely scratched the surface to their culture and seemed to make up a few of the characters - who was Jonathan, Peter or James? What ordinary human names! As if such a cat would be able to spread out his whiskers or cherish his pride with names like that!

Mistoffelees sat up with her and smiled, he looked at his paws and he mentally murmured to her.

'_I could give you your hearing, one day.'_

Her head whipped around to him with a look of disbelief. Could it be really? How could he? He specialised in elemental magic - his personal favourite being lightning bolts.

_'I appreciate the thought, but it would never be - I'm doomed to stay in the silence. Perhaps though, we could try, you know I'm willing to be your assistant for your upcoming shows.'_ She replied, touching his paw with her own gently and holding it to her cheek softly. She closed her eyes, from her throat came a delicate purr that Misto couldn't help but respond to in his own tenor tones. It had only been two years since they met, and already they were closer than any two cats in the yard. It could be down to their mental link, the thing that allowed Misto to tell almost immediately if Vicky was in distress or feeling lonely or happy and vice versa. They had grown to care for each other as best friends, never apart if they could help it - except at night, they were soon to become of age so Munkustrap, her father, is obviously overprotective as he is her only daughter.

Mistoffelees stroked her cheek before smiling. He touched her forehead and showed her a picture of a magic show with her as his one and only glamorous assistant with beautiful costumes and main roles in his magic. He felt her delight and pleasure through their bond and he was almost overwhelmed by the desire to make her feel as she did.

_'Would you like that?'_

_'More than anything, more than the ability to hear - it would be nice to be liked without people knowing of my ailment.' _

'_Then it shall be, Assistant Victoria, How about we start on a costume for you? I found an old sewing machine a while back as well as loads of fabrics,'_ he laughed suddenly when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice grip.

_'I would love that!'_

And so their afternoon passed, making several costumes for them both for the shows to come as well as for their dancing. They had three weeks to prepare for opening night - the night to make or break their chances in the show business as employees at Bustopher Jones' most prestigious club for cats; The cat and the fiddle.


End file.
